


The Reason for the Season - Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Deliberately Bad Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[<b>NB:</b> This is deliberately bad fanfic written for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/BadBang2">Bad Bang 2: Bang Backwards</a>.]</p><p>WHO-- are these two strangers who've just arrived in Gotham City?!<br/>WHAT-- do they want?!<br/>HOW-- will Batman stop them?!?!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason for the Season - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Reason for the Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317223) by [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania). 



Elsa stood atop the building, hands on her hips and stared out at the city below, a serious expression on her face.

So this was the fabled Gotham, a mystical realm that could only be reached from Arendelle but once a year. And through the intercession of some capricious magic, here she and her sister were!

"It was some capricious magic that brought us here," she told her sister Anna, who was standing some metres behind Elsa.

Anna had her arms wrapped nervously around her chest. "I'm nervous," Anna said. "And a bit scared. What if there's no place here for two strong, vivacious, beautiful, competent, intelligent women?"

Elsa smiled darkly and her long blond hair shimmered brightly in the moonlight. "If it doesn't, we'll just have to make room." She grabbed Anna by the waist, and using her ice powers, that gave her total control over all forms of cold, she leapt up into the sky -- and FLEW!

"Sister!" her sister Anna said, "you're flying!"

"Yes. Flight is the focused totality of my ice powers!"

Anna looked up, and shock splashed across her pretty face. "Elsa! There! Against the moon! It's-- it's--"

Elsa gasped. There was a dark shape visible in the moonlight. It looked human.

"I think it's a man," Anna cried.

* * *

And a man it was! Batman, scourge of criminals and defender of Gotham City, was flying towards the two girls, catching updrafts and soaring on currents of air with his state-o-the-art batcape.

The blonde girl obviously had superpowers and superpowers were never a good thing in Gotham!

Batman scowled as he drew closer. "Welcome to Gotham," he muttered, "I hope you survive the experience!"

* * *

"He's coming at us!" Anna cried. "Oh sister, I hope, I PRAY--"

Elsa furrowed her brow. "Hold on tight, sister. I can take care of him. I'm the best there is at what I do-- and what I do isn't pretty."

* * *

With a great crash, the girls collided with Batman, and they fought, no quarter asked and none given!

But Elsa and Batman were too similar, too evenly matched, and they would have fought until one of them fell to exhaustion, because neither would have admitted to a draw! Except--

"SISTER!!" Anna cried, her hand outstretched in fear. She couldn't-- wouldn't-- let her beloved sister become a murderer. "Oh, Elsa, no, you can't!"

"You are... sisters?" Batman asked.

Elsa jerked her chin up. "What's it to you, Old Man?"

"Yes," Anna replied. "We're sisters. We're from very far away, and... and our parents died, so we came here to make new lives."

"Orphans," Batman muttered, a lifetime of PAIN suddenly visible on his face!

He held out a hand to both girls. "You've come to the right place. Gotham's doors are open to anyone who needs family, and there is a place for everyone who wants one."

The three of them gripped hands. "We're IN!!" Elsa said triumphantly.

**~the end~**  
 **~or maybe... a new begining!!~**


End file.
